1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad or mattress or cushioning device, and more particularly to a pad or mattress or cushioning device including a number of cushioning members changeably attached onto a base support and selectively arranged to various patterns or structure by the users themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pads or mattress members or cushioning devices comprise a number of air chambers, water chambers or air ventilation chambers or resilient members for cushioning purposes or for resiliently supporting the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,557 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,313 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,656 to Godinet, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,706 to Pearce disclose four of the typical cushioning devices each comprising a number of inserts or block bodies or foam bodies assembled together.
However, the inserts or block bodies or foam bodies include an enclosed or sealed structure that the air may not flow or circulate through the inserts or block bodies or foam bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,998 to Johnson, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,282 to Shum disclose two further typical modular mattress systems each comprising a number of polygonal columns assembled together for cushioning purposes.
However, similarly, the polygonal columns include an enclosed or sealed structure that the air may not flow or circulate through the polygonal columns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pads or mattress members or cushioning devices.